What the Hell is Going On!
by thunder sister
Summary: Kaoru saw her boyfriend, Kenshin Himura, kissing another girl. She runs away and bumps into someone. That is when blue meets blue. A SoujiroxKaoru fic. Not for Tomoe lovers.
1. Blue Meets Blue what could I say?

Disclaimer: Whatever, I don't own Rurouni Kenshin so get over it already. It's not like you've seen this message for the first time on a really crappy fanfic like this one. Well, anyway, here's the story you have never been waiting for.  
  
What the Hell Going On?!  
  
By: thunder sister  
  
Chapter 1: Violet Made Blue Meet Blue With the Help of Plum  
  
Kaoru ran as fast as she could on her skinny legs. It's not like she has never been late to her high school, but it's just that she wanted to be early so she could see her new boyfriend.  
  
He was Kenshin Himura. He was a senior whose popularity with all the high school girls went really out of control. They keep calling him the hottest guy in school, and some even dared to follow him in the bathroom but, thankfully, the school janitor pulled them out.  
  
Anyway, Kaoru rushed out her front gate and spotted a long limo in front of her.  
  
The window opened and Kaoru heard a girl's voice," Hey, you're late Kaoru- chan. Hurry up and get in before Hiko-sensei puts us in detention again."  
  
Kaoru nodded and entered the rich automobile. It was a very expensive looking car, not that she was poor or anything but it's just that the girl was richer than her. Once Kaoru came in, she sighed in relief and propped her head against the window.  
  
"Hey, Kaoru-chan. Sleep well? I did," said the girl, trying to bring up a conversation.  
  
"Ano. yeah, I did. Misao-chan, is there anything new to talk about?" asked Kaoru," I'm beginning to think that there's no more good gossip these days." She smiled at her best friend innocently.  
  
"Well! I am so glad you asked!" Misao shouted proudly, making it seem as if she was going to kill Kaoru or something.  
  
"Na..na..nani?" Kaoru stuttered, as she looked at her friend in complete horror.  
  
"I would like to proudly say that Aoshi-sama asked me to the summer carnival! Oh my kami-sama! I think I'm going to faint!" Misao said as hearts and angels with no clothing except for bows and arrows magically appeared behind Misao.  
  
Kaoru sweat dropped. 'You are completely hopeless, Misao-chan.' Thought Kaoru.  
  
"Ah, well. Here we are! School!" Misao said, making it sound like a good thing.  
  
Kaoru went down the corner on her way to the school and gasped softly. Her eyes filled with tears but refused to let them drop. Misao looked at her and tried hard to figure out why her best friend is acting like this. Then she looked where she was looking, and gasped even more softly than Kaoru did. There was Kenshin, with another girl, Tomoe, the other senior that was popular with the boys. They were kissing, no, French kissing. Misao felt really bad for Kaoru and decided to do something before Kenshin takes this too far without noticing.  
  
She stomped over there and punched Kenshin right in the jaw. He was now on the floor with a little bit of blood coming from his mouth.  
  
"Isn't Kaoru-chan enough for you, you bastard?!!" she shouted to him.  
  
Then Kenshin noticed Kaoru from around the corner. Her face was tear- stained and pale. She cried some more and ran to the school quickly so that Kenshin wouldn't catch her.  
  
When she was already in the school grounds she bumped into something, or better yet, someone. It was a short boy that was only a little bit taller than Kaoru. (No, duh! In this fanfic, she's a complete midget so everyone watch your step. ~_^) He had blue eyes similar to Kaoru's, dark brown hair, and a smile that could kill you if you stare at it too long.  
  
"Oh, gomen nasai. Watashi wa Soujiro Seta. Who might you be? Fancy, bumping into you like this." He held his hand out to help her up.  
  
Kaoru just stared and helped herself up, ignoring poor Soujiro. As she got up, blue met blue. (You probably know where this phrase come from. ~_^)  
  
"Who might you be? I'm new here. Would you please help me find my way around this school? I would really appreciate it," He once again held his hand out to shake hers.  
  
Kaoru finally snapped out of her daze and quickly said," Oh, watashi wa Kamiya Kaoru. And, hai, I'd be more than happy to help you around the school." Her eyes still glossy from what she saw this morning as she shook his hand. 'It's so warm' Kaoru thought.  
  
Soujiro noticed this. "Are you ok? Did something happen this morning? I won't ask you if you don't want to talk about it, but do accept this." He put his hand in his pocket and came out with a napkin.  
  
Kaoru took it without thanks and wiped her tears with it. 'This napkin is so soft, but even softer was his hand. Oh no! What am I thinking? I barely met a guy and I'm suddenly falling for him. I guess the scene this morning really affected me.'  
  
'What's she thinking about,' Soujiro thought to himself,' She seems so deep in thought. Man, she's so kawaii. Ugh! What the hell am I thinking? I barely met her, but she does seem very nice.'  
  
Soujiro just stared as Kaoru wiped the tears from her eyes. 'If anyone hurt her then I'll be more than willing to become the Tenken again just to give whoever hurt her what was coming to them.' thought Soujiro,' Wait! Did I really think that? I guess I'm just getting some withdrawal symptoms from not being the Tenken anymore. I miss the taste of fresh blood. Ugh! Soujiro! Stop thinking this way! You made an oath to protect the innocent and never kill again. (You know where this phrase comes from too.) I'm really going insane. Talking to myself. I'm really taking this girl seriously.' "So", started Soujiro," Will you show me around or maybe later?"  
  
"Huh?" was Kaoru's brilliant reply," Oh, yeah, I'll show you around right now." She smiled genuinely, and for once forgot all about Kenshin.  
  
'She's really pretty when she smiles,' thought Soujiro,' I hope she will smile often. It suits her.' "You're smile really suits you, that it does." Soujiro said.  
  
Kaoru gasped,' He talks just like Kenshin. I wish he hadn't say it the way he did.' Her eyes narrowed and tears started to form. Then she couldn't hold it in anymore. She fell down her knees and cried. 'Will I fall in love with him just like with Kenshin,' thought a panicking Kaoru,' If I do then will he accept me? If he does then will he go after another?' Kaoru's thoughts haunted her ever since this morning when she saw Kenshin kissing another. "He'll only leave me again, " Kaoru said to herself.  
  
Soujiro, at the moment, was panicking at Kaoru's sudden break out. Then he heard her say, "He'll only leave me again". Soujiro was so confused that he picked her up bridal-style and placed her on a nearby bench. Kaoru was surprised by this but did not retaliate. "Now," Soujiro said gently as he put an arm around her shoulders," please tell what I did to offend you. I'm really sorry for what I did. Will you at least tell me what is troubling you?"  
  
His concerned eyes watched over her glossy ones and stared steadily. 'He's even as kind and gentle as Kenshin,' Kaoru sniffled. "Do I have to tell you?" she asked huskily.  
  
"No, you don't," Soujiro replied," If it's too painful for you then I won't push any further." The arm around Kaoru's shoulders tightened a bit.  
  
"I'll tell you anyway," Kaoru said," It's too painful to carry it alone. Well, here goes." She inhaled deeply and told Soujiro about the whole thing that happened this morning.  
  
*** 5 minutes later  
  
"That's so sad," Soujiro said sympathetically," I sincerely hope that you get over this soon. You are a really nice person and you don't deserve to go through all that pain. Just point him to me Kaoru-san and I will him what he should have saw coming!"  
  
Author's Notes: Anyway, how was it? For those of you that actually read this "Author's Notes", then I suggest you be prepared for some lemon stuff in the future chapters 'cause our little innocent Kaoru and Soujiro are going to get pretty naughty. Bring your camera just in case. I know, it sounds really cheesy but I'm going to change it as fast as I can. No flames and make it nice so I could type more. Bear with me. Flames are welcomed, but, if you were wondering, the flames are used against Shishio so you can't really faze me so easily.  
  
Here is a translation for all the Japanese words I used:  
  
-chan: is something you say after someone's name if you are their friend or if you are older than them.  
  
-sensei: something you call your teacher  
  
-sama: something you call someone if they are in a higher rank than you are. For example: English: Lord Sesshomaru Japanese: Sesshomaru-sama  
  
kami-sama- god  
  
nani: what  
  
gomen: sorry  
  
gomen nasai: I'm very sorry  
  
watashi wa: I am  
  
ano.: well.  
  
kawaii: cute 


	2. Meet a New Friend Of Mine

Disclaimer: I know I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. You may feel free to sue me bu this is all you will get. (Pulls out of pocket a nickel, a paperclip, and some lint) Want this? You could have it. I'm full.  
  
What the Heck is Going On?!  
  
Author's Notes: Has any of you read my other fanfic? It's titled A Simple Vacation Gone Wrong, Very Wrong. If any of you have seen the mistake that has been made, please do not nag at me because of this mistake. If you want someone to nag on, then nag on my cousin. His pen name is Sageryan25. Nag on him because it's his fault. He's the one who uploaded my story. Anyway, on to the fanfic!! ^_^  
  
By: thunder sister  
  
Chapter 2: Meet a New Friend of Mine  
  
~~~Previous chapter  
  
"That's so sad," Soujiro said sympathetically," I sincerely hope that you get over this soon. You are a really nice person and you don't deserve to go through all that pain. Just point him to me Kaoru-san and I will him what he should have saw coming!"  
  
When he said that, I knew we would be friends forever.  
  
~~~Chapter 2  
  
"Well, I'm glad that I bumped into you," I said appreciatively, with a smile on my tear-stained face," or else there would be no one here to comfort me."  
  
"Dou itashi mashite, Kaoru-san," Soujiro said happily," I am just glad to be of assistance." 'And in meeting a beautiful angel like you.' Soujiro added.  
  
"Ah! Well, let's hurry up and become friends already so I could show you around the school!" Kaoru exclaimed as she wiped the dried tears off of her face and stood up proudly," Let's go! Not much time you know." She smiled a genuine smile as she held out her hand, inviting Soujiro.  
  
"I agree, Kaoru-san," stated Soujiro as he gladly accepted her hand and stood up with her. They were now facing each other and holding hands.  
  
"Ah, Seta-san, you may call me Kaoru-chan since we're already friends, ne?" Kaoru smiled at her newfound friend.  
  
Soujiro chuckled," As long as you call me Soujiro-chan." He returned her smile.  
  
'Oh my gosh,' thought Kaoru,' He's still holding my hand. But then again, why do I mind? Ugh! You're thinking the wrong way of him again, Kaoru! Stop it! You're even freaking me out! And I'm you, which makes the whole situation even freakier! Great, now I'm freaking even myself out. Do I really like this guy? He seems like the type to be "devoted to only one", but then again, so did Kenshin. Ugh! Kenshin. Out. Of. Mind. Now. STOP THINKING ABOUT KENSHIN DAMMIT! Whoa, I guess this morning's situation really did affect a lot after all. Maybe I should give Soujiro a chance. As Misao said," If he goes by your standards then take him. If you miss him then you might miss your "soul mate". And that is a really big part of your life. If he's not who you thought he would be then throw him away. He's only going to give you more unhappiness.' She sighed inwardly. 'You're right as usual, Misao. Maybe Kenshin wasn't for me and Soujiro is. Only one way to find out.' That's when she noticed that they were still holding hands and blushed at the thought. 'Eto. I'll be going to give Soujiro a chance since I'm really going overboard on this situation now! Ugh! I was right. I am just a pathetic, unlucky loser when it comes to love that doesn't know my "soul mate" even when he slaps me in the face. Not literally speaking though.'  
  
Soujiro saw her blush and wondered why. 'Ah, yes!' Soujiro finally found out,' I'm still holding hands with her. Holding hands with her!!!! I must be way over my head today.' He blushed a little bit too. "Uh." he stammered as he slowly removed his hand from hers. He could feel his fingers contact hers as he took his hand away, which made him blush a little bit more.  
  
Kaoru blushed even redder than before (if that was possible) as Soujiro noticed they were still holding hands and he took his hands from hers. In order to get this feeling of embarrassment away from her, she spoke up," Well, let's go to our classes shall we?"  
  
Soujiro noticed he was slowly drifting from reality as Kaoru said those words. He looked at her for a while and then nodded approvingly. "Yes, let's go," Soujiro said. He took a small sheet of paper from his backpack and showed it to Kaoru. "This is my schedule. Do you know where these classes are? Will you help me find them?"  
  
Kaoru giggled at the quick pace he said his questions. "Yes, and yes," she said happily, unaware that someone with a very long braid watching them from a distance," Come on, we don't have all day." She held Soujiro's hand with her left and took his schedule paper with her right. "On we go!"  
  
She marched happily through the busy halls of the school, completely unaware of the glares given to her by girls she was passing by. She looked at his schedule and remarked," Hey! I have all these classes. Guess you have to sit besides me don't you?" Kaoru giggled as he nodded. Then a girl with a very long braid came in front of Kaoru.  
  
"Now who the heck is this?" She asked mischievously.  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Ah, gomen ne. I know this chapter is really short, but I just wanted to update as fast as I can. I will most likely update every two weeks if not every week. So please support me until then. And also, flames are especially welcomed, but they won't faze me unless it was really earth shattering or something. Well here are my responses to my dear reviewers:  
  
FireKitsune: Uhm, yeah, there will be a lemon, but as you should know, it will not be a KenKao lemon. It will be a SouKao lemon. I hope that answers your questions.  
  
Clemen: Eh, sorry Clemen. I'll be too busy to email you about my next update. Sorry! ^_^;;  
  
Female Hitokiri Battousai: Yo! What's up my friend? The reason I didn't leave my email address was because I barely got it last Friday sooo, you get the idea. I actually copied this story from someone else, but I decided to copy them since it is soooo obvious that they will not update ever. So, yeah. 


	3. Chapter 3: Oh, I see Wait, that rhymes!

Disclaimer: Me don't own, you don't sue, we friends. Ok? Got it? Good.  
  
What the Hell is Going On!  
  
Author's Notes: Hello. I'm really satisfied with the review I got so far. I especially thank FireKitsune for reviewing every chapter I have updated so far and I hope that his/her support will continue until the end of this story.  
  
By: thunder sister  
  
Chapter 3: Oh, I see. Wait, That Rhymes!  
  
~~~Previous chapter  
  
Then a girl with a very long braid came in front of Kaoru.  
  
"Now who the heck is this?" she asked mischievously.  
  
~~~Chapter 3  
  
"Misao! Well, uhm, yeah," stuttered Kaoru," As you could easily see, he's a guy and he's a newbie, and he's my friend, yeah."  
  
"Right," Misao said, surely unconvinced, but she did not press on the matter further," Well, good enough for me. So, who are you, newbie? Give me your name if you don't want me to call you newbie for the rest of the year. Or maybe I should call you Kaoru's boyfriend." She grinned evilly.  
  
"Well. I'm Soujiro Seta," Soujiro said as he blushed at the thought of being Kaoru's boyfriend. This went noticed by Misao.  
  
"Hmmm," Misao hummed," Judging by your blush, my predicament is true. You are Kaoru's boyfriend!" She pointed accusingly at poor Soujiro, then she turned around over to Kaoru. "I approve of him. He seems nice and he seems to get your mind off of Himur-" Misao closed her mouth with her hands quickly. "Eh, gomen nasai, Kaoru-chan. I wasn't aware of who I was speaking of. Do forgive me."  
  
Kaoru's smile faded slowly," Its all right Misao-chan. Just, remember not to say his name where I could hear it. Then everything will be a-okay." Then the hall bell rang. "Ano, let's go to our classes. Hiko-sensei will be very mad at me if I'm late." Kaoru, Misao, and Soujiro all went to Hiko- sensei's class for homeroom.  
  
Kaoru, Misao, and Soujiro all came in and hurried to find a good seat. (The best seats are the ones farthest from the teacher) They all sat near each other. Kaoru sat in the seat in the far corner, Soujiro sat next to her, and Misao sat in front of Kaoru.  
  
The tardy bell rang and Hiko-sensei walked into the room. Hiko is Kenshin's master for the Hiten Mitsurugi style. (Duh!) Hiko reminds Kaoru of Kenshin so when he first stepped into the room; Kaoru's eyes brimmed with tears.  
  
Hiko, of course, noticed this. 'Is she the girl my baka-deshi is dating? She is very pretty,' Hiko thought,' Wait! I saw my baka-deshi kissing some other girl this morning. Then I saw two other girls watching them two. One of them just stood there and the other punched my baka-deshi in the face. Humph, serves him right to cheat on his girl friend. Wait a minute. The girl that didn't do anything was her! When school is over, baka-deshi will get the beating he deserves for hurting this girl so much. She has good grades and is very polite to the teachers. She's very athletic and is fair and respectful to other students. Yes, it would give me great pleasure to beat my baka-deshi. But first, I must prove the theory of my baka-deshi cheating on her first.' (Whoa, this is a looong paragraph)  
  
He walked over to Kaoru, who was still trying to fight off tears, and asked her out loud. "Did my baka-deshi cheat on you?" Hiko asked her.  
  
"Ha.ha.hai, Hiko-sensei," Kaoru said, her tears finally falling. No one dared to look at her except her friends because they knew that it would only make Kaoru feel worse if they stare at her when she's crying. Every one in school loved her. (Except some of those conceited girls, otherwise known as bitches like Tomoe, and Kenshin.)  
  
'Yes, baka-deshi will get such a beating.' thought Hiko maliciously. "It's alright, Kaoru-chan, I will make sure my baka-deshi will get a beating when he gets home, ok?" Hiko said reassuringly as he draped his arms over Kaoru's shoulders. Kaoru took this as permission to cry her eyes out and she did.  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Yeah, I know this chapter is really short, but I wanted to update ASAP. Poor Kaoru. But don't give up hope in her yet! In the next chapter will be a lot of Kaoru + bokken + Kenshin's head = lots o' humor action going on. And here are my responses to the reviews.  
  
FireKitsune: Here's the update. Happy?  
  
Ewunia: Wow, gee. I'm so happy! At least someone appreciates my Soujiro + Kaoru idea. (Ahem. SageRyan25. ahem) 


	4. You Coward!

Disclaimer: Whatever. Me don't own, you don't sue, we friends. Ok? Got it? Good.  
  
What the Hell is Going On!  
  
Author's Notes: Uhm, hi. I know my last chapter was kinda late cause I forget to upload it. (Me stupid. ^_^;;) Anyway, some of you have been itching for the lemony part of this fanfic. Well, sorry to tell you, it won't be for another five chapters or so!!!!!! Ok, I've done my daily ranting for the day. And here is the fourth chapter of my fanfic!!!! Whoooo! (Crickets chirping in the background) Okay, so no one likes my fic? That's so sad. T_T  
  
By: thunder sister  
  
Chapter 4: About Time You Came to Face Me You Coward!!!  
  
~~~Previous chapter  
  
'Yes, baka-deshi will get such a beating.' thought Hiko maliciously. "It's alright, Kaoru-chan, I will make sure my baka-deshi will get a beating when he gets home, ok?" Hiko said reassuringly as he draped his arms over Kaoru's shoulders. Kaoru took this as a permission to cry her eyes out and she did.  
  
~~~Chapter 4  
  
Soujiro and Misao got out of their seats and motioned over to Kaoru. Hiko let go of Kaoru and went to the closet to get a box of tissues. This time, Soujiro wrapped his arms around Kaoru and gently rocked her back and forth.  
  
"It's ok," he said softly," Cry all you want. It helps get the sadness out." He looked at her with kind eyes.  
  
Misao immediately noticed the way Soujiro was looking at Kaoru and hatched a naughty plan in her mind. 'When Kaoru gets over Kenshin,' she thought,' I'll practice my matchmaking skills and perform the oh-so-classic-blanket- scenario. Brilliant, Misao. Brilliant. After that, Kaoru will forget she ever met Kenshin in the first place. Oh, you're good.' "It's ok, Kaoru," Misao said sympathetically," I'm here for you." 'And Sou-chan is too,' she added silently.  
  
When Hiko walked out of the closet, the bell immediately rang. Everybody got up, including Kaoru, and packed their stuff to go to their next class.  
  
As Kaoru, Soujiro, and Misao walked out of the classroom, Hiko said," Take care of yourself, Kaoru-chan, and don't worry. Baka-deshi will learn his lesson the moment he steps into the house, k?" He waved a small wave toward her direction. Kaoru turned around and waved an even smaller wave back.  
  
"Ah," she said happily," arigato, otou-san. I'll take care of myself. Kirei * will always protect me."  
  
(Author's Notes: I will tell you who the hell Kirei is in later chapters. P.S. It has something to do with Kaoru being bi-polar. Wink, wink)  
  
"Now, let's go to our classes!" Kaoru said cheerfully. A smile brightened her face.  
  
Misao thought aloud," But what of Soujiro? He's new here and so he has to find his classes alone. You're not going to leave poor Soujiro out here to fend for himself, are you? What?! You are?! Kaoru-chan, you're so cruel. Some friend you are!" Misao frowned and her eyes seemed impossibly glossy and a giant rain cloud "from the 5th dimension" suddenly appeared behind her.  
  
"I'm not abandoning, Sou-chan," Kaoru said happily," Besides, we both have the same exact classes. See?" Then she handed Misao Soujiro's class schedule. It read:  
  
Homeroom  
  
Room #904 Seijuro Hiko  
  
Period 1  
  
Room #303 Shigure Toki Drama  
  
Period 2  
  
Room #Gym Makoto Shishio Physical Education/ Kendo  
  
Period 3  
  
Room #509 Shigure Takimi Ancient Civilizations/ Social Studies  
  
Period 4  
  
Room #ODL* Hajime Saito Marine Science  
  
(ODL is a class near the school garden. Since it was away from the rest of the classrooms, it was called ODL instead of a number. (Actually, I have no idea why they call it ODL. LoL! ^_^;;)  
  
Period 5  
  
Room #301 Seijuro Hiko Math/ Algebra  
  
Period 6  
  
Room #408 Makimachi Okina English/ Language Arts  
  
(Some of you might find Soujiro's schedule seemingly familiar. (Ahem. sessha. ahem) Well, that is because that is my present schedule. All the room numbers and subjects, except kendo and algebra, are based on my schedule. For those of you that wonder why I don't have algebra, well, it's a secret. (I'm only in 6th grade. Please don't tell. I like my place here in fanfiction.net and I enjoy reading and typing fanfics. I know it's really creepy that a 6th grader like me has such a dirty mind. Tsk, tsk. Shame on me.) Anyway, you could just all forget about what you just read and get on with the story. Hehehe. (I'm hopeless.) Here is the story!!!)  
  
"Oh, I see now," Misao said, then she turned to Soujiro," You are sooo lucky! You have all of Kaoru-chan's classes! I only have her for homeroom and period 1. Could I switch with you?" Misao had a pleading look on her face.  
  
"Eh, sorry, Misao-chan," Soujiro said waving his hand apologetically," I want to be in all of Kaoru-chan's classes too. That way, I could have someone to show me around." He beamed at Kaoru.  
  
"Well," Misao pondered," How about after Kaoru-chan shows you all around the school and you finally know your way, we could switch classes? How about we switch schedule then?"  
  
"Iie," Soujiro answered," I prefer to be with Kaoru-chan all the time so I wouldn't feel so alone." He smiled warmly at her and Kaoru blushed faintly. Misao immediately noticed and grabbed a handy, dandy notebook* "from the 5th dimension" and took notes on what was going on quickly.  
  
(In case you were wondering, I got the phrase "handy, dandy notebook" from Blues Clues. Blue is sooo cute (but not as cute as Soujiro) and I love that show!!!! Yeah, I know. Me weird. ^_^;;)  
  
Then the five-minute bell rung. "Oh my gosh!" Kaoru exclaimed," We're going to be late for class dammit! Let's go! Move your ass will you, Misao-chan?! Oh, hey! Wait for us Soujiro! You're too fast!"  
  
(Kaoru reminds me of me and Misao reminds me of my best friend Vanda. She is only in my homeroom and 1st period. I always ran to 1st period and Vanda would sometimes have to catch up. I have no idea who Soujiro reminds me of. There are no guys as nice as him, they're all just plain creepy.)  
  
Then, Kaoru's group finally reached their 1st period. Mrs. Shigure greeted," Welcome! It is so nice to see you girls early today. Ah, and you must be the new student," pointing a finger in Soujiro's direction," Welcome to our school. I hope you have found friendship with these girls." Soujiro nodded slowly then looked at Kaoru and Misao. They smiled warmly at him and Soujiro nodded with a smile on his face this time. "Ah, well, that's good," she then whispered into his ear," I hope you will be the one to take Kenshin off of Kaoru-chan's mind." Soujiro nodded quickly and blushed as he took a seat next to Kaoru. Misao sat across of the room from Kaoru. After Soujiro had seated Mrs. Shigure told him quietly that only he would hear, but Misao heard it too and took notes in her handy, dandy notebook," Good luck with sweeping Kaoru off her feet." Then she winked teasingly at him. Misao was instantly extremely interested when she heard what Mrs. Shigure said.  
  
Then she raised her hand. "Toki-chan* may I speak with you for a brief moment onegai?"  
  
(Every one of her students calls her Toki-chan because she told them too. She explained that when someone calls her Shigure-sensei, Shigure-san, or Toki-sensei it makes her feel old.)  
  
"Yes, you may, Misao-chan," replied Toki," After class, daijoubu?" Misao looked a little disappointed, but she agreed anyway. "Ok, after class then," Toki said, flashing her petite smile on her face.  
  
Then, Toki's T.A. (teacher's assistant) came in the room. His red hair and violet eyes seems familiar to Kaoru and the she gasped.  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Note: Wow, gosh. This is my longest chapter yet!! I guess my parents didn't really stop me from continuing my story. But wait till report cards come up. (shudder) I won't think about that for now. I'll just spend as much time on the comp as possible. Eh, about the part of the Kenshin head bashing part, well, I forgot, so sorry. I'm just up to my fullest today. (As you could easily see.) I'm in full sleepy freak mode right now. If you want to know what the heck I'm talking about then just look at my bio. Anyway, here's the response to my dearest of reviewers:  
  
Harry Potter: Well, glad you like my story. And, here, I mentioned your name on my fanfic. I don't know why but I just like it when the author takes the time to type your name on their fic. And what's with the "yaho" line? (sounds like your jumping off a cliff or something.)  
  
Female Hitokiri Battousai: Yeah, I know what you mean. School and your life outside the Internet. Yeah, they could get real tough on your fic and other Internet stuff. And whose silver thunder? Sorry, but I have a really slow mind at the moment. T_T;;  
  
Crazy4animegirl: Yes you are crazy. And I am really happy that you are one of the few people that realize that the fate of this story rests in my hands and I am the one going through all the trouble to type this story for the people who do like these kinds of stories.  
  
LilkOkO: Yeah, I know. I really like big, tough guys who are really nice. I just wish they were the ones at my school and not the creepy ones. T.T  
  
Existence: Wow, thank you so much for thinking my story is cool. Ya see that, Sageryan25?! Somebody likes my story! Ha! Take that! Kiss my ass! In your face ya fool! Oh, whoops. Got a little carried away there.  
  
Soujiro/Kaoru fanatic: Blue meets blue. Hmmm, I forgot where I got that. Oh yeah. I got it from the story Anata No Tame Ni. I think the author was chibi-angel3. I have no idea. Yeah, I know!!!! Sou/Kao lemon fics are sooo rare to find that I decided to make one myself.  
  
Starcoaster36: Yep, I must be the first Sou/Kao lemon author eva. 


	5. Meet My Friend Sanosuke

Disclaimer: If you don't know what this is then you must be from another planet. (P.S. If you're from Pluto I'd like to say hi! I'm from Pluto too. ^_^)  
  
What the Heck is Going On!  
  
Author's notes: Uhm, hey. Nothing much to say here except for the fact that I've been on overtime with my bio lately. So I will be updated my bio every day this week or the next, but it won't affect my story typing time so there's nothing to worry about, k? Well, here it is. Hopefully.  
  
By: thunder sister  
  
Chapter 5: Meet my Friend, Sanosuke  
  
~~~Previous chapter  
  
Then, Toki's T.A. came in the room. His red hair and violet eyes seems familiar to Kaoru and then she gasped.  
  
~~~Chapter 5  
  
Kaoru stared at him for as long as she could remember. Soujiro couldn't help but feel a little envy pull at his heart. Then, for some strange reason, the bell rang.  
  
"Well," stated Toki," that's the bell so all of you may go to you second period. Now, you wanted to talk with me Misao?"  
  
"Oh, yes," Misao said," It is very important. Oh, and can you give me a late pass slip? Saito-sensei is very strict with every thing."  
  
"Oh, sure, Misao-chan," Toki said," Everything will be all covered for you."  
  
"Great, thanks," replied Misao with a smile," I really appreciate your help."  
  
"No problem."  
  
(Well, some of you might be wondering about why the bell rung early. Don't worry, you're not the only on who's confused. Me too. I know what you must be thinking. "I typed this story but I don't know what the hell I'm typing. Yeah, I'm in sleepy freak mode at the moment. -^^-;;~~~  
  
Kaoru and Soujiro walked over to their gym class until they came to a fork in the hallway.  
  
"Well," Kaoru said, pointing to the right side," This is the girls' locker room. And that," pointing to the left," is the boys' locker room. You go there and change into your P.E. clothes. Ok? Anyway, after you're done, just wait for me outside the gym, near the boys' locker room, and I will show you where to go for our period 2 class, k? Got everything?"  
  
"But," Soujiro said," Where do we get the P.E. clothes? I didn't know we had to get P.E. clothes. No one told me."  
  
"Oh, yeah, forgot about that," Kaoru said with a sheepish grin on her face," Well, you're suppose to buy them from the student store, but since you are new here and also a transfer student then I guess that Uncle Shishio will let you go this time." Then Kaoru mumbled something after but Soujiro paid no heed.  
  
'Uncle Shishio?' thought Soujiro,' Uncle Shishio. Did I hear that right? But, isn't Shishio-san still the head of the Juppongatana? When did he become a P.E. teacher? When did he have a niece? Did he even have a niece? Why didn't he tell me about this before? And why am I thinking to myself? And why am I asking too many questions? Why- ugh. Headache.'  
  
"Uhm, Sou-chan," Kaoru said cutely," Yoo-hoo. Sou-chan. Are you still on this planet? Hello." She waved a hand in front of his face. "Hello." Kaoru shook her head in frustration. Then she took a deep breath and shouted," Earth to Sou-chan! Hey! Are you there! Mayday! Mayday! We lost him!"  
  
"Whoa, whoa, whoa," shouted Soujiro," What the hell?! What was that for? Ow, I think you made me deaf." He shook his head and tested his hearing.  
  
"Oops," Kaoru said in a cute voice as she flushed in embarrassment," Me sorry. Is Sou-chan mad at me?"  
  
Soujiro looked like he was about to say yes but then Kaoru did her puppy dog face and he sighed in defeat," No, I'm not mad at you." 'This girl's puppy dog face is going to be the death of me, I swear. Ow, I still hear her scream inside my ear lobes. I think I'm going to be deaf 30 years before I'm supposed to.'  
  
(Yeah, Kaoru is so like me. I have a lot of guy friends and then I usually do something bad. I ask them if they were mad at me and, when they were about to say yes, I do the puppy dog face. Then they say no. I could get away with almost anything with that face. They are in the palm of my hands! I am evil! Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! Oh, sorry. Got caught away in the moment there. Sorry. Don't get mad at me. `does puppy dog face`)  
  
"Anyway, I'll see you after I'm done changing," Kaoru said," From now to until before P.E. class you are on your own so now you have to get a guy's help. You ok with that?"  
  
"Yeah, sure," answered Soujiro," I'll be fine. Really fine."  
  
"That's great!" exclaimed Kaoru," Now see you later, Sou-chan!" She ran to the girls' locker room as she waved good-bye to Soujiro.  
  
"So, I see you met Jou-chan already," said a voice from behind.  
  
"Eh," stammered Soujiro," may I ask who are you?"  
  
There was a guy with spiky brown hair that sticks up like a rooster's and- (Ugh! You don't need this descriptive crap! You should know by know what the hell Sanosuke looks like. Sheesh! Oh, uh, sorry. Back to the story. Hey, that rhymes! Oh, yeah, sorry.)  
  
"Well," said the guy," I'm Sanosuke, Jou-chan's best guy friend. I see you're already good friends with Jou-chan, considering the name she calls you. So, what's your name?" He held out his hand in an offering to shake.  
  
"Uhm, yeah," said Soujiro, losing his shyness," I'm Soujiro. By the way, who's Jou-chan? Sorry, I'm new here." He took Sano's hand and shook it.  
  
Sano replied easily," Well nice to meet you, Soujiro. Oh, yeah. Jou-chan is Kaoru. Sorry, that's just my nickname for her. And you're new here? And you're already friends with her? Now that is just cool! Now all Jou-chan has to do is to forget about Kenshin." He mumbled the last part filled with hate and dislike.  
  
"Oh," Soujiro said, after finally losing his shyness," Could you accompany me to the boys' locker room, my friend? As you know, I'm knew here." He motioned toward the boys' locker room.  
  
"Huh?" was Sano's absolutely brilliant reply," Oh, yeah, sure. Any friend of Jou-chan's is a friend of mine." And they both went to the boys' locker room. (Some of you may be thinking some yaoi thoughts right about now, but I'm not that kind of person. I think it's ok, but I never read those kinds of things. Eww.)  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Note: NOOOOOO!!!!! I must not! No! Parents are so evil! I got an 85% on my math test so (Well, I think it was the reason) now I'm grounded from the Internet! Nooo!! Well anyway, I have a few requests for you reviewers. Please tell me what does ahou mean? And why does Saito say it all the time? And who is Okita Souji anyway? (Shoushi, I don't care!) And please give me a summary on who is Magdaria and what does she have to do with Sano? And what happened between them? I must know!!! Well, here is my replies to all of ya'll faithful reviewers:  
  
Lynnie6: ........... (I want my mommy)  
  
Yuki-chan: It's nice to know that you like my fic even though you haven't read it yet.  
  
Anichan: Yea, I know. I like cute things too. Yep, everyone is friendly to Kaoru. (Except for Tomoe, Megumi, and all those other bitches.)  
  
San Higurashi: I said before," I copied this story from someone else, but since they did not update for like, what, a whole year, I decided to continue it myself." (Maybe that's why the plot seems unoriginal?) Well, I'm trying to rush the romance cuz of the high possibility of over-obsessed fanfic readers might stalk me until I finally type the lemon part (Ahem, sessha 81, ahem) So I'm trying my best to rush the romance, but slow enough that it doesn't seem like a love-at-first-sight-thing. I don't believe in that kind of stuff. It's all shit to me.  
  
Kazana/ Kilala: Thanks for thinking that my fic rocks. ^^ Anyway, when you do happen to make your own fic, do tell me. I want to read it.  
  
Bluetiger234: (gasp) Why, Vanda, I'm hurt. Is that all you have to say to me? I thought you were my best friend. T_T Oh, well. I could always become best friends with FHB. ^^  
  
Kirsten: Thanks a lot!  
  
Female Hitokiri Battousai: Yeah, this fic will be a mix of angst and humor.  
  
Female Hitokiri Battousai: Well, I think Misao is stupid. I'm not so sure. Yup, yup, yup. I'm a 6th grader and damn proud of it. Oh? Do you really think that my writing is good? Wow, never heard that from anybody. And please do me a favor and tell me.. WHO THE HELL IS SILVER!!!! Sorry, I'm stupid. 


	6. Cartwheels!

Disclaimer: I don't own. Go away.  
  
What the Hell is Going On!  
  
Author's Note: Yeah, yeah. I know I haven't updated in quite a while. So, for your incredible patience, I have given you a new chapter! Yippee! * Ahem * Well, anyway, I just really hope that all of you people appreciate my hard work. It's not easy to update your fics! (Especially if your parents have total control over your computer time.) So, if I read you stories and I don't review them or read them thoroughly, I'm truly sorry. Please take all of your anger out on me and I will use my wonderful author powers to use those flames to burn Tomoe. Isn't that great? Well, enough talk. On with the story!  
  
By: thunder sister  
  
Chapter 6: Shishio and Cartwheels  
  
~~~No more previous chapter section!  
  
Sanosuke asked," Yo, do you have your P.E. locker yet?"  
  
Soujiro looked nervous," No. Do I have to?" He looked at Sanosuke.  
  
"Well, duh," Sanosuke said sarcastically," But don't worry. We could always ask the boys' head gym coach." Soujiro nodded with relief. "Let's go." Sanosuke led Soujiro to the gym office.  
  
~~~  
  
As they went in, Soujiro's eyes widened. He thought,' Shi- Shishio-san!' Shishio's eyes were unmoving however.  
  
Sanosuke didn't notice so he said," Yo! Shishio, Sou here needs a P.E. locker."  
  
Shishio propped his elbows on his desk. "I see," he said casually," Sanosuke, go to your class. I'll deal with Soujiro here."  
  
Sanosuke nodded and then left to his class.  
  
Soujiro and Shishio just stayed there, staring in their moment of comfortable silence. (Don't worry! I repeat: There will be no yaoi or yuri in this fic or in any other fic I make up! If there is yaoi or yuri in yours, I don't care! Thank you.)  
  
"I see that you are now in this school,' Shishio said, trying to create conversation with his old companion," did someone help you get around or did you roam around in a lost manner? I'd hate for you to get lost." He smiled. (Shishio smile. It's kind of scary, don't you think?)  
  
Soujiro chuckled," no, I asked someone to help me. Thankfully, that person has every single class with me. She's very nice and pretty. It seems as though she can be able to be friends with anyone in the world."  
  
"Oh?" asked Shishio, raising his eyebrow," Did you happen to get her name?"  
  
"Yeah," Soujiro said, obviously very happy of the thought of being with Kaoru," Her name is Kamiya Kaoru. You're her uncle. Am I right?"  
  
As soon as Soujiro mentioned 'Kamiya Kaoru', Shishio's face brightened up with amusement and a light bulb lit above his head. (Just imagine that picture. Funny, isn't it?) 'Kamiya Kaoru, eh?' he thought,' I saw Kenshin with another girl this morning and Kaoru-chan saw it then ran away. Hopefully, my Tenken will be able to replace that good-for-nothing Kenshin. I knew I should have said no when she told me about her relationship with Kenshin.' "Soujiro. " Shishio said, obviously hesitant in what he was about to say.  
  
"Hm?" Soujiro asked.  
  
"Soujiro," he repeated," did she tell you about Kenshin?" Soujiro nodded and Shishio smiled approvingly. "Ok, I'll give you a P.E. locker tomorrow. Right now, just put these on and go to your class. I reserved them for you since I already know your sizes. By the way, do you know where your class is?"  
  
Soujiro shook his head and said," No, but Kaoru-chan said that she will show me around the place." He smiled as he took the gym clothes and went to the boys' locker room.  
  
Shishio looked at Soujiro as he headed out of the office. 'Kaoru-chan,' Shishio thought,' this is going to be easier. I'm sure all of Kaoru-chan's teachers have seen Tomoe and Kenshin this morning. They are most likely planning to do something about this at this precise moment. Oh, well. I better talk to them at nutrition* and lunch.'  
  
(At my school, it's called nutrition, not lunch.)  
  
~~~  
  
Soujiro walked down the hall and noticed a sign above the door. It said: Through these doors walk the finest boys in the world.  
  
(Seriously, at my school, that's what it says. Just don't ask me how I know. I have my resources. Heh heh heh. ^_~)  
  
Soujiro sighed and thought,' Yeah, right.'  
  
As he walked out the doors, he saw Kaoru leaning against the wall. She was staring at the morning sky. Her eyes, they're so calm and peaceful. She then directed her attention toward Soujiro. She smiled brightly.  
  
"Let's go," Kaoru said cheerfully as she held his hand to the basketball courts.  
  
~~~At the basketball courts  
  
"What are we doing here?" Soujiro asked.  
  
Kaoru giggled," This is where we wait for our P.E. teacher, Shishio."  
  
"So what do we do while we wait?"  
  
"We just do something to past the time."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Anything, you silly!"  
  
".."  
  
"I'll just wait for Jessica and Angela before I do anything."  
  
"Who are Jessica and Angela?"  
  
"My other friends."  
  
"Oh, ok." (Yah, isn't this conversation really interesting? * yawn * Check my bio. I'm in sleepy freak mode. Good night.)  
  
~~~  
  
Soujiro just sat there, staring at Kaoru as she walked back and forth across the basketball courts. Then, two figures walked toward Kaoru. They were both girls. They identified themselves as Jessica and Angela.  
  
"Hey!" Kaoru shouted. She waved to them excitedly.  
  
~~~  
  
Soujiro sat down on the bench and stared at the gleeful girls as they played around happily.  
  
Kaoru was here and there, doing cartwheels. Angela was performing flips, and Jessica looked as if she was going to die freezing from the morning coolness.  
  
Kaoru waved for Soujiro to come to her. "Hey!" she shouted," Come over here!"  
  
Soujiro did so. "Yes?" he asked.  
  
Kaoru looked at Angela. "Angela could do flips," Kaoru said," and I can't. I could only do cartwheels. Could you help me?"  
  
Soujiro gladly agreed. "Here," he said as he put a hand on her shoulder," just go and try to flip and I'll catch you when you fall." (Isn't that saying form a song? Oh well.)  
  
Kaoru tried to flip, but then her hand slipped so she fell over. Soujiro went into position to catch her. She fell into his arms. Then, as soon as Soujiro caught her, her face inched closer to his.  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Note: Ha! Cliffhanger! Yeah, I'm evil. I am well aware of that. * yawn * Oh. * looks at clock * Only 8:52? And I'm already sleepy? Oh, that's crap. * falls on table * FYI, I based Kaoru's school on my school. Kaoru basically resembles me in anime form. She acts like me, and could do only things I could and would do. The other characters resemble my friends. One more thing, I have a huge favor to ask you kind reviewers! Please include in your review the lyrics for this song for me! The band is called Evanescence. The song is called Going Under. If you do then I will send you a pre-updated chapter of What the Hell is Going On! 7. Well, I don't have much time so I won't be responding to your reviews until the next chapter.  
  
Until next time, Thunder sister. (Ja ne!) 


	7. Ha! Gotcha!

Disclaimer: This is the part of any fanfic that I hate the most. From now on, if you want to see the disclaimer then go back to chapter 1.  
  
What the Hell is Going On!  
  
Author's Note: Well, I did say that I would award you for your patience. So, I have decided to give another fanfic! Wow! The same fanfic updated more than once in one week! Cool! Well, here's the catch though. One of you has to give me the lyrics for this song. Going Under by Evanescence. I will give that person absolute credit. I won't tell you where I will give them credit though. Anyway, on with the story!  
  
By: thunder sister  
  
Chapter 7: Ha! Gotcha!  
  
~~~  
  
Kaoru noticed this and quickly put her head on Soujiro's shoulder. He was briefly disappointed. 'Stop it!' Soujiro scolded himself,' She's not even yours! She's probably still getting over what she saw this morning.'  
  
Kaoru thought,' What the hell are you doing, Kaoru? Aren't you supposed to be getting over what you saw this morning? Yeah! I was! I could have kissed him and have someone else to fond over besides Kenshin. Oh crap! I missed this one and only chance! I'm so stupid.' Kaoru felt really stupid at the moment. (In her situation, who wouldn't be?)  
  
"Are you all right, Kaoru-chan?" asked Soujiro, breaking her thoughts.  
  
"Yeah, I'm ok. Thanks for asking, Sou-chan."  
  
"Anything for you, Kaoru-chan."  
  
At this, Kaoru blinked back. 'Did he really say that?' she thought curiously.  
  
'Oh shit.' Soujiro thought, embarrassed at what he said,' What the hell did I say this time?'  
  
~~~  
  
Everyone just continued to what they were doing. Then the rest of the students joined in the basketball courts. Shishio came into the scene holding a folder in his hand.  
  
He sat on the bench and cleared his throats. "Now," he said," when I call your name say here." After he called everybody's name, he stood up. "Today, we will do 20 crunches, 10 five second crunch and holds, and 10 push-ups."  
  
Everybody grumbled, but did it anyway.  
  
~~~ When everyone is done  
  
"Ok!" Shishio shouted," Pay attention! Run 2 laps then take a 5-minute break. After that, meet me in the football field."  
  
"Hai, Shishio-sensei!" everybody replied loudly.  
  
Soujiro just stood there. He watched as Kaoru motioned over to her uncle, Shishio.  
  
~~~  
  
"Did you want to tell me something?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So, what is it?"  
  
"Is Soujiro your friend?"  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Do you like him?"  
  
"He is very nice and respectful."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You may go."  
  
"Yes, Shishio-san." Kaoru respected her uncle so she didn't' press any further. (Interesting conversation, isn't it?)  
  
~~~  
  
Kaoru walked toward Soujiro. He asked," What did you tell him?"  
  
"That you were my new friend," she answered.  
  
"Oh. Let's walk together?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Then they ran 2 laps together. (Oh man! I made Kaoru so unlike me! I am able to run laps, but I walk anyway. I hate gym class, and I often am lazy. Whatever.)  
  
~~~The shower bell rings  
  
Kaoru sat on the bench as she opened her locker. She changed out of her P.E. clothes and into her normal clothes. She was wearing blue tight jeans and an orange striped shirt that was so tight that it excruciated her breasts. (Wow! That's what I wore the other day! Well, except, you know, it's not that tight. I wouldn't wear those.) She looked in the mirror and gave a satisfied smile.  
  
~~~  
  
Soujiro was waiting outside the boys' locker room for Kaoru. Then he felt a small tap on his shoulder.  
  
"Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Let's go," a voice answered.  
  
Soujiro's eyes widened as he turned around to see who it was. He saw her. Soujiro thought,' Wow! Kaoru-chan is very sexy! No, make that very, very, very sexy.'  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Note: Yay! Another chapter finished! Well, there's nothing new except that someone has to give me the lyrics in order for me to update the next chapter. That's all. And here are my responses for reviews!  
  
Sessha 81: I won't kill for bad grammar, but then again.  
  
Last Exile lover: Hi! I've heard about that somewhere but I can't remember.  
  
Kenshinfan: Well, I have to thank you so much for giving me this information. But will you hate me if I asked for a picture?  
  
Mariko16: Yup, in 6th grade and damn proud of it! Well, I started reading lemon fanfics since I was 9 and now I'm 11 so yah.  
  
Animefangurl: Oh, hey. I updated.  
  
Anichan: Yeah, I know how you feel. I sometimes get up in 3 in the morning just because my mom doesn't let me go on the net. Oh man! I'm not supposed to on right now either!  
  
Sojiro-luver: Yeah, I don't really like history.  
  
FHB: Yup! I'm the bomb! I rule!  
  
Kirei Tenken: Well, FYI, kirei actually means beautiful. I don't know about kirai, though. Kaoru called Shishio uncle because he is her uncle!  
  
Scarlet Rayne: Yeah, thanks for the info. Thanks to you, I could now type Saito saying that! Saito is so cool!  
  
Nikumu-chan: I'm sorry. Right now, I know who you are, but later on.. Uh, what am I doing right now?  
  
Kaoru_Akane: I think Soujiro is really cute too! * gasp * You read my mind! I was going to write about Kenshin getting jealous over Kaoru! You just suggested to me what I was going to do!  
  
Sessha 81: Oi! Kamusta! Mabute ako. Ikao? Well, I hope you like this chapter, though. When are you going to make a Rurouni Kenshin one?  
  
Mystical Miyuki: Hold your horses! I updated already! 


	8. Meet the Other Friends

Disclaimer: ...  
  
What the Hell is Going On!  
  
Author's Note: And may the sparks fly high. Amen.  
  
By: thunder sister  
  
Chapter 8: Meet the Other Friends  
  
~~~  
  
Soujiro's mouth just gaped wide open at Kaoru' extreme sex appeal. She blushed.  
  
'I hope he finds me beautiful,' Kaoru thought.  
  
Soujiro took her hand and kissed it gently. He looked up to her and smiled. He said," You are very beautiful, kaoru-chan, no matter what anybody else says."  
  
Kaoru blushed so hard that she looked like a tomato. "Why-uhm." she stuttered, flattered at his words," arigato, Sou-chan."  
  
Then the bell rang. Shishio opened the gate, and all of the people rushed out.  
  
~~~Walking down the hall  
  
"Uhm, Kaoru-chan," Soujiro said," Where do you usually hang out?"  
  
Kaoru answered," At the library."  
  
"Oh."  
  
~~~In the teachers' lounge  
  
Shishio was lying stomach-down on the sofa while Yumi was massaging him. Toki was sitting in between Takimi's legs reading a 'Teen People' magazine, and Takimi was reading book titled 'The Ring: A how to guide to how to jump into wells without dieing in seven days.' Saito was reading the daily newspaper and, as usual, smoking. Hiko was watching digital cable on a big screen TV while drinking sake. (Damn! How come the teachers get all that cool stuff?)  
  
Shishio spoke up," Hey, has anyone seen Kenshin and Tomoe making out this morning?"  
  
This question caught everyone's attention.  
  
Hiko answered for everyone," Of course. They were at the front gate. How could anyone miss that scene?"  
  
"I was just thinking," commented Toki," This morning, Misao talked to me and asked me to help her with something."  
  
"What did she ask you?" Takimi questioned his wife.  
  
"Well, there is this new student named Soujiro Seta."  
  
"Yeah, what about him?" Saito asked with his eyebrow raised up.  
  
Shishio answered," it seems that Kaoru-chan is getting quite friendly with this Soujiro. Kaoru-chan saw Kenshin and Tomoe at the front gate so she is now sad. Our supposed plan was to hook them up together.. But, let's start tomorrow. This is only the first day they have met. They should start slow." Everybody nodded in agreement. "As for me, I'll give us a head start on our plan. Yumi, dear, I need you to help me on this one."  
  
"Of course, darling." Yumi nodded obediently.  
  
~~~  
  
Soujiro and Kaoru entered the library. They sat on the magazine sofas.  
  
Kaoru said," Yo! I'm here. What's up?"  
  
Then four people came out of nowhere and sat with them. They were Misao, Enishi, Kamatari, and a guy named A.J. Kamatari sat next to Kaoru while everybody else sat next to Soujiro. (Sessha 81 you should be thankful that I put you in my story!!! Well, you could pay me back by deleting my name from your bio. That will be all. Thank you! P.S. sessha 81's real name is A.J. Do you know how I know? Duh! We go to the same school! But I won't tell you what A.J. stands for though. That would be too cruel on sessha 81.)  
  
Kaoru squealed," Good morning, my darling!" Then she hugged Kamatari warmly and pecked him on the cheek. Soujiro couldn't help but feel a painful twinge tugging at his heart that caused him such a hurt face.  
  
Of course, Misao noticed this and said," Don't worry, Sou-chan. She does that. They're not boyfriend and girlfriend."  
  
Kaoru laughed," You actually thought we were?! Ha! You're so silly, Sou- chan." Then Kaoru screeched.  
  
Everybody just ignored that except Soujiro. "What's wrong, Kaoru-chan?"  
  
When Soujiro looked at Kaoru, he sweat dropped at the sight before him. Kaoru slapped Enishi's face and muttering something about," Hentai."  
  
"What happened?" Soujiro asked.  
  
A.J. answered," Enishi was just trying to be friendly with Kaoru's ass. It's nothing. It usual."  
  
Soujiro sighed,' I don't know why I ever came to this school. But, what the heck? I love being here! If only Kaoru-chan knew why. Wait. I'm in love with Kaoru-chan? Well, I guess I am. Maybe I should wait for the right time to tell her how I feel since she still might be just getting over her former boyfriend.'  
  
"Yup, he's a has his life shortened by ten years!" Kaoru said angrily as she glared a hole through Enishi while he was trying to take cover from behind the sofa. She was cracking her knuckles, and Enishi was sweating excessively.  
  
Aoshi entered the library and sat down at a table near Kaoru and the gang.  
  
Then Misao screamed," Oh my kami-sama! It's Aoshi-sama! I feel so blessed!" Then she fainted from his hotness. Soujiro just stared at her in amazement.  
  
~~~The day passed by so quickly  
  
The bell rings.  
  
Okina said," Ok, don't forget to do your homework and study for your test! Dismissed!"  
  
Everybody left. Kaoru and Soujiro walked together.  
  
"So," Kaoru started," Where do you live?"  
  
"Well," answered Soujiro," technically, I live nowhere."  
  
What the hell is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Note: Whew! I am so tired from typing so fast. Anyway, this is absolutely big news for those of you that check my fanfics daily. I will update on Saturdays only. Anyway, here are my responses to my darling reviewers:  
  
Kaoru_Akane: He heh. Uhm, I'm sorry but I can't email you. I'll be too busy doing something else.  
  
Nikumu chan: Wait. Who are you again?  
  
Bluetiger234: ... Argh! I'm getting tired of all the responses. From now on, please state specifically in your story that you want me to respond to you. I'm really tired from typing this fic, and it makes me even more tired to type up responses. Sorry for inconveniences. I got to go sleep now.. ZZZZZZZZZZZ  
  
After I wake up, Thunder sister 


	9. Science is really cool

Disclaimer: Stop and think about why I submitted this story to fanfiction.net.  
  
What the Hell is Going On!  
  
Author's Note: I am so sorry you guys. I know I haven't updated this fic in a long while. Well, you could blame it on the holidays because I was out of town to go visit my relatives. I'm sure that' everybody's excuse too. Oh, and I have a new thing. If I want to, I could respond to your review.  
  
Bluetiger234: Ask her questions so she'll respond to you.  
  
Thunder sister: No! Shut up! Don't tell them anything!  
  
Bluetiger234: Oops, too late.  
  
Thunder sister: You evil person!!!  
  
Bluetiger234: It's all your fault. You did the fooley cooley type of thing to Bankotsu.  
  
Thunder sister: No I didn't!! No, wait, yes I did. You hear that! He's mine I tell you! Mine!!!  
  
Bluetiger234: Yeah, she even dreams of him.  
  
Thunder sister: I swear! Tell them anymore and I'll wring your neck.  
  
Bluetiger234: AAHHH!!! * thunder sister grabs blutiger234's neck and starts shaking it * No * choke * I *choke * could help you.  
  
Thunder sister: Really? * drops bluetiger234 to the ground *  
  
Bluetiger234: On one condition. You have to say it.  
  
Thunder sister: Fine, fine. * gags before talking * sessha 81, I miss you and your reviews. Please come back.  
  
Bluetiger234: Great! You said it!  
  
Thunder sister: I can't believe I said that.  
  
Bluetiger234: Well, you did it for your Bankotsu mini, right? * shows thunder sister a mini Bankotsu doll blindfolded and hanging over a cliff like a piñata *  
  
Thunder sister: Nooo!!  
  
Bluetiger234: Want it back? Then type the stupid story already!  
  
Thunder sister: * sniff, sniff * I can't believe that my best friend turned evil. Well, here's the story.  
  
By: thunder sister  
  
Chapter 9: Things Are Getting Interesting  
  
~~~  
  
"Uhm, well," stammered Soujiro," I just came to the U.S. yesterday so I still haven't found a place to stay yet."  
  
Kaoru was shocked," So where will you sleep?!"  
  
"On the sidewalk, I guess," replied Soujiro calmly. Kaoru looked at him sympathetically.  
  
Then Shishio came out of nowhere. He pointed out bookishly," Well, if Soujiro does not have a place to stay, then he could stay a our house, right, Kao?" He winked at her evilly. Kaoru blushed really hard.  
  
Soujiro bowed gratefully. "Thank you," he said.  
  
With that, Shishio drove Kaoru and Soujiro to the house.  
  
~~~  
  
"Here we are!" Shishio exclaimed. The house wasn't very big, but it was enough to shelter 3 people. On the bright side, the house was, well, bright. The roof was light blue and the walls were a clean white.  
  
(It's just like my house, except the roof is teal.)  
  
~~~  
  
"Oh, Soujiro," said Shishio," will you pick a bedroom? There are 2 to choose from. But, please, don't go inside the one with the sign that says: Go in if you want to commit some very painful suicide.  
  
Soujiro sweat dropped. "Uhm, yeah, sure." Then he examined one of the rooms. Shishio made sure that Soujiro couldn't hear what they would say. 'Good,' he thought,' Now, I could talk to Kaoru.' "Uhm, Kao," he started," I'll be on a field trip to Africa this whole month so you in charge of the house, k?"  
  
"What?!" Kaoru panicked.  
  
"I'll give you the house and car keys. No parties unless you clean up after. So take care of the house for me, please."  
  
"Aren't you going to pack up?"  
  
"No, I already did, and I'm going to Yumi's." Before he left, he whispered into her ear," Hey, I want Soujiro's child inside your stomach by Christmas, k?"  
  
"Uncle Shishio! You are so evil!!!"  
  
"Ha ha! I actually meant by Valentine's Day, but Christmas is good too." He got into his car. "Get over Kenshin soon!!!" Then he drove away, leaving behind a very red-faced Kaoru.  
  
~~~Bedtime  
  
Kaoru tucked herself into bed and closed her eyes. Then she realized something very, very wrong.  
  
~~~Soujiro's new bedroom  
  
Soujiro was sitting on his new bed as he read his book. It was titled: A Dummy's Guide to the World of Stupidity.  
  
Then he heard a soft whimper at his door. He looked up and there was Kaoru. She was wearing a baggy sweater and underwear-like shorts.  
  
(I like wearing that to sleep all the time!!! It feels good. I even wear it in winter. But please don't ask because I don't get cold wearing that.)  
  
"Ah, what's wrong, Kaoru?" Soujiro asked.  
  
Kaoru whispered," Could I sleep with you?"  
  
Soujiro was a bit taken back at this request so he asked," May I ask why?"  
  
Kaoru shuddered a bit. "Because."  
  
"Because?"  
  
"I'm scared of the dark and my nightlight is broken."  
  
"Well, uh, sure, Kaoru."  
  
(Hey! I'm scared of the dark too! And even if you're not, you could use that as an excuse to sleep with your favorite guy. * wink, wink *)  
  
~~~10:30  
  
Soujiro was done reading his book so he put it down and turned off the light. He felt shuffling next to him and heard whimpering. He pulled the blanket and looked at Kaoru.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked worriedly.  
  
"I had another nightmare." Kaoru put her upper body on top of Soujiro's chest and hugged him. "I'm scared that Kenshin will take my heart and break it again."  
  
"Aww, Kao." He hugged her back and put her face in the crook of his neck. "It's ok. I'll protect you." 'Damn! Is her breasts really that big?'  
  
"Thank you, Sou-chan." Then she fell asleep.  
  
~~~11:30  
  
Kaoru woke up to the fresh scent of pine. 'Hm?' she mused,' Soujiro smells good. He smells even better than Kenshin.'  
  
Then she heard Soujiro say something," Are you awake, Kao?" She answered him by licking playfully at his neck. "I guess you are. What's up? Aren't you sleepy yet?"  
  
"Sou-chan, I've been wanting to say something to you ever since the day we met."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I love you." Soujiro was severely shocked.  
  
'I need a physiatrist,' he thought with swirly eyes.  
  
~~~  
  
Author's Note: Soooo, how'd it go? Oh god! I sound like I'm your big sister and picking you up from your first day of school. Anyway, I'd like to say how proud I am that you reviewers were so patient. Well, here are the responses:  
  
Cocacola43: No offense, but you scare me. Yes, Soujiro loves Kaoru. What else is new?  
  
Sessha 81: I wouldn't be talking sessha because you're cornier than this story!!! 


End file.
